Le bonheur d’être grand père
by Deesse de la Lune
Summary: UA. Quand un magnifique bambin arrive devant Lord Voldemort en plein milieu d’une réunion et qu’il appelle ce dernier papy. Ce bambin ne sait pas qu’il vient de déclancher la plus grande crise de folie de Voldemort. La folie du papy-gateau.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** **Le bonheur d'être grand-père.**

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**** : **La plupart des trucs sont à J.

**Résumé** : UA. Quand un magnifique bambin arrive devant Lord Voldemort en plein milieu d'une réunion et qu'il appelle ce dernier papy. Ce bambin ne sait pas qu'il vient de déclencher la plus grande crise de folie de Voldemort. La folie du papy-gâteau.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Tous était calme dans la salle, pas un seul bruit, sauf ce la voix de celui qui fessait son rapport au sujet d'un attaque manquer sur le chemin de traverse, tous regardaient avec crainte et admiration celui qui était assis sur son trône argenter.

Lord Voldemort de son vrai nom, Tom Morvolo Riddle, regardait ses subordonnées d'un oeil désintéresser. Il soupira d'agacement, il s'ennuyait à mort et pas un seul membre de l'ordre à torturer.

Il y eu comme un gazouillement et se fut le silence le plus total.

Au milieu des deux ranger de mangemorts, ce trouvait un adorable bambin aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violet, il devait avoir approximativement 3 ans. Ce dernier marchai entourer d'un loup gris et d'une panthère noire.

Il arriva devant Voldemort, il n'avait pas peur, c'est pour cela qu'il leva les bras vers lui en demande muette qu'il le prenne dans ces bras.

Voldemort regardât avec de gros yeux se bébé.

Comment un gosse peut passer mais protection, pensa t-il.

Le bambin, ignorant les penser de Voldemort, tira sur les robes de ce dernier. Voldemort baissa les yeux vers le bambin.

Celui-ci les yeux plein de questions dit :

-Papy ??

* * *

A vous de décider si je doit continue cette fiction ou non.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** **Le bonheur d'être grand-père.**

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**** : **La plupart des trucs sont à J.K.R

**Résumé** : UA. Quand un magnifique bambin arrive devant Lord Voldemort en plein milieu d'une réunion et qu'il appelle ce dernier papy. Ce bambin ne sait pas qu'il vient de déclencher la plus grande crise de folie de Voldemort. La folie du papy-gateau.

_

* * *

_

_Le bambin, ignorant les penser de Voldemort, tira sur les robes de ce dernier. Voldemort baissa les yeux vers le bambin._

_Celui-ci les yeux plein de questions dit :_

_-Papy ??_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Papy. Ce mot ne cessait de tourner dans la tête de Voldemort.

Un ange passa, avant que le cerveau de Voldemort se débloqua et il émit sa penser d'une voix douce et contrôler :

-C'EST QUOI, CETTE CHOSE, en pointant le bébé du doigt.

Au crie, le bambin lâcha la robe de Voldemort et tomba sur les fesses. Il leva les yeux vers Voldemort, ce dernier le regarda aussi et vit les yeux du petit devenir humide.

-C'est quoi ton problème, tu veux pleurer ? Et bien pleure !

A cet instant Lord Voldemort aurai mieux fais de se taire, mais ne connaissent rien au bébé, il ignorait que un bébé qui pleure est difficile à calmer quand on n'a pas la technique et c'est pour cela que le bambin commença à hurler et pleurer.

Tous les mangemorts présents dans la salle, et Voldemort, lui-même, se bouchèrent les oreilles pour arrêter ce crie à vriller les tympans.

Il y eu comme un bruit de clochette, et en l'entendant le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer et renifla doucement. Les clochettes tintement une seconde fois dans le font de la salle. Tous ce tournèrent et virent deux personnes, l'une blonde et l'autre brune.

Le blond était habillé d'une robe de sorcier de couleur bleu sombre et sobre, le brun, lui, était habillé de manière moins conventionnelle, aucune robe de sorcier, un pantalon en toile beige, une chemise blanche et un gilet beige. Mais ce qui attirait l'œil était les petites clochettes dorée accrocher à ce bouton de manchette.

Tandis que le blond marchais calmement, le brun, lui, sautillait tout en souriait comme un dément, ce qui fessait tinter les clochettes.

Lord Voldemort leva un sourcil septique en direction du brun, mais jeta un regard noir au blond.

Le bébé se leva et courue vers le brun sautillant en criant :

-DADDY.

* * *

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** **Le bonheur d'être grand-père.**

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**** : **La plupart des trucs sont à J.

**Résumé** : UA. Quand un magnifique bambin arrive devant Lord Voldemort en plein milieu d'une réunion et qu'il appelle ce dernier papy. Ce bambin ne sait pas qu'il vient de déclencher la plus grande crise de folie de Voldemort. La folie du papy-gateau.

* * *

_Lord Voldemort leva un sourcil septique en direction du brun, mais jeta un regard noir au blond._

_Le bébé se leva et courue vers le brun sautillant en criant :_

_-DADDY._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

Voldemort soupira lourdement en s'asseyant sur son trône et il entendit :

-Mon petit faon pourquoi tu pleure

-Pappy, il est méchant, chouinna le bambin dans les bras de son daddy.

-Oh, dit il, toujours avec un grand sourire, et pourquoi il est méchant ?

- Il veut pas me faire un câlin comme toi ou papa ou Ryrry.

Tom se massa les tempes avant de parler :

-James, une explication et maintenant, ordonna t-il. Et il fit signe à tous ces mangemorts de sortir sauf à l'un de ses généraux.

Le sus-nommer regardant Tom de ces yeux noisette et son sourire augmenta.

-Tu veux que je t'expliques quoi ?

-C'est quoi cette chose, dit il en pointant le bambin.

-C'est un enfant sa se vois, dit il avec évidence en serrant un peu plus le petit dans ces bras

-Je sais que sais un enfant mais qui est il ?

James leva les yeux au ciel

-C'est l'un de mes fils.

-L'un ? Et combien sont-ils ?

-Deux

Le lord soupira encore et regarda son fils d'un œil critique. Bien qu'il soit un sang pur, James était celui qui y ressemblait le moins même avec l'éduction qu'il obtenue de sa mère, Krystal Potter.

Depuis son plus jeunes âge, il trouvait fascinant le mode des vie des moldus, commençant par s'habiller comme eux, puis à manger comme eux, pour finir par vivre comme eux, entourer d'appareil électronique, de chose et d'autre que aucun sorcier de sang pur n'aurais voulu approcher pour rien au monde.

Cinq ans, pensa Tom, cinq ans que James était partie faire des études à Salem et il n'avais pas change depuis, toujours les cheveux hirsute et indiscipliné, toujours son sourire arrogant et joueur. Et bien sur toujours, coller à cette blonde pérocsider.

-James, présente nous.

-Ok, dit-il en s'approchant, papa je te présente Alexander Taylor Malfoy-Potter, il vas avoir quatres ans le 17 Septembre, et bien sur c'est ton petit fils.

Et il mit Alexander dans les bras de son père.

-Fait lui un câlin, sourit il béatement.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** **Le bonheur d'être grand-père.**

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**** : **La plupart des trucs sont à J.

**Résumé** : UA. Quand un magnifique bambin arrive devant Lord Voldemort en plein milieu d'une réunion et qu'il appelle ce dernier papy. Ce bambin ne sait pas qu'il vient de déclencher la plus grande crise de folie de Voldemort. La folie du papy-gateau.

* * *

_Et il mit Alexander dans les bras de son père._

_-Fait lui un câlin, sourit il béatement.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4**

Alexander fixait son grand-père avec ses grands yeux violets. Tom fixait lui aussi Alexander et grimaça en sentant le petit se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Il se leva en tenant le bambin à bout de bras et le tendit à James.

-Reprend ça.

-Ça, dit il en pointant Alexander qui avait récupérer des bras de son père, c'est ton petit-fils.

Tom aurait bien répondue si il n'avait pas remarqué un mouvement dans les capes de ce blond péroxcidé.

-Et là, dit il en pointant le bas de la cape du blond, qui à t-il.

Le blond souleva légèrement sa cape et Voldemort vit un petit garçon brun accrocher à la jambe de blond.

-Harry, dit bonjour à ton grand-père, dit gentiment le blond en le décollant de sa jambe.

Tom vit de dénommée Harry lever ses yeux vers lui et remarqua sa couleur, vert foret.

« Comme Krystal » pensa t-il en souriant.

-Bonjour, murmura doucement Harry avant de retourner se cacher derrières les jambes du blond.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit aussi doucement Tom.

Alexander se tortilla pour montrer à James qui voulait descendre. Ce dernier le déposa par terre et Alexander se dirigea vers Harry, il le prit par la main et le tira vers Voldemort.

-Papy, dit il en s'adressant à Voldemort, là, en pointant Harry, c'est mon petit frère Harry et il à 3 ans.

Harry resta caché derrière son frère.

-TOI, cria Lord Voldemort en pointant de sa baguette le blond au coter de son fils.

En voyant cela James se mit devant le blond.

-Papa, laisse Lucien, rien n'est de sa faute, tout est de la tienne.

-QUOI ?

-Et bien, oui, si tu n'avait pas essayer de le tuer il y a cinq ans, tu aurait été au courant de notre mariage et de la naissance de tes deux petit fils.

-Tu es marié à cette chose ?

-Tu pensais que mes enfants étaient des bâtards ?

-J'aurais du m'assurer que tu était mort, dit Tom en s'adressant au dénommer Lucien.

* * *

A suivre.


End file.
